totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard (Pokémon)
Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. Charizard is the version mascot of Pokémon Red and FireRed Versions. According to R,B(G): It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. According to Y: When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. According to G: If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. According to S: Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. According to C: It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. According to R,S: Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. According to E: A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe. According to FR: Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. According to LG: It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. According to D,P,P: It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. According to HG: If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. According to SS: Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. According to B,W: くるしい　たたかいを　けいけんした　リザードンほど　ほのおの　おんどが　たかくなると　いわれている。 (It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.) Trivia *Charizard shares its exact base stats with Typhlosion. They are one of two paired Pokémon that have same of base stats which do not have same in each stat, such as common legendary Pokémon with straight-100 base stats. One example is between Tornelos and Voltolos. *Charizard has the same cry as Rhyhorn. *Charizard is the only Flying-type Pokémon related to a starter Pokémon. *Also, its type shares with two other legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh and Moltres. *Charizard shares the same species name as Charmeleon, Flareon, Moltres, and Infernape. They are all known as Flame Pokémon. *Charizard holds the distinction of being the first Pokémon to appear in the Japanese version of the Pokémon anime; it is the first one to appear in the original opening credits. However, outside of Japan, this honor belongs to Mewtwo. *Charizard is the only Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series that transitioned from a Poké Ball Pokémon to a playable character. *Charizard was the focus of a Pokémon Center promotion in April 2010. *Charizard has the most hybrid glitch Pokémon, which are Charizard 'M, Glitchy Charizard, ( I', and finally Charizard's Generation IV hybrid. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, if the player is at Mt. Silver while the Walking Pokémon is Charizard, and interacts with it, a unique message will come up, based on the fact that Red, who is also at Mt. Silver, owns a Charizard as well. While on Mt. Silver, unique messages will also apply if the player's walking Pokémon is a Pikachu or Snorlax. *Charizard is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex order to gain a type upon evolution. *Charizard is the only evolution of a starter Pokémon that can learn Fly through HM02. However, it was unable to do so in Red and Blue. This was changed starting with Yellow, making it possible to still get a Charizard with Fly in the original games by trading one from a later version. *Charizard, along with Smeargle, Mew, Vibrava, Flygon, Archeos and Landlos, can learn both Dig and Fly. *Charizard is the only playable Stage-2 Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Charizard is the only Pokémon to use a move not learned through level-up in Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash. It also holds the most machine moves out of all of the Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Also in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Charizard's Rock Smash is the most damaging move a player can use under normal conditions, although this is only true if all of the hits successfully hit the opponent, yielding about 43% damage total. Notable Charizards *Blue's Charizard, which belongs to Blue, and he has on hand.